Evil in God's House
by SuperFan3
Summary: Bobby is missing and the boys are called to the mountains of Oregon by a mysterious phone call. The caller insists they will get Bobby back after they solve the mystery of who is killing the nuns in a mountainside Convent.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bobby is missing and the boys are called to the mountains of Oregon by a mysterious phone call

Summary: Bobby is missing and the boys are called to the mountains of Oregon by a mysterious phone call. The caller insists they will get Bobby back after they solve the mystery of who is killing the nuns in a mountainside Convent.

Warnings: Violence, References to God, Catholic practices, Angst/Drama/Supernatural occurrences, Language

(I am not Catholic and I do not plan to offend anyone especially in my Vatican references)

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

--

Evil in God's House

The habit she wore seemed a bit tight around the neck for Sister Mary Catherine. She had been up since five that morning and at seven that night she felt a bit suffocated. She turned off the light in the kitchen after she washed her hands then dried them on the towel near by. She smiled at Sister Mary Louise, as they were coordinated almost to the second.

--

They had known one another for twenty years after having arrived the same day to take their vows. They walked together in silence before they approached the split in the corridor were Mary Louise would go left to her room and Mary Catherine to the right. They said their goodnights then went their separate ways.

--

The Oregon convent in the Oregon hills was one of the only ones left on the West Coast. There were fifty nuns present in the old building. Most had been there for more than ten years a few over thirty years since it had been converted from a museum. There were many noises, drafts and roaming animals outside that one had to get used to in an old building. Mary Catherine had heard it all, she was confident and relaxed as she walked toward her room the sounds were almost a comfort, although the coldness and the wolves were a nuisances.

--

Born and raised in the Midwest, the daughter of a Baptist minister who was wooed to the Catholic Church by a smooth talking young man at the age of fifteen, she felt she had seen it all. It wasn't that she didn't believe in the way Christians lived she just wanted more from her spiritual life. Her father's sermons didn't match up with his lifestyle. There were other women and her mother knew of them. Her brother had been on drugs since before he was in high school though no one talked of it. It wasn't the life she wanted to lead.

--

Catholicism had won her over completely though the young man had been lost in the shuffle. She wanted to dedicate her life to God, no mortal man required. Over the years new nuns came and went, she took it in stride. She was always willing and happy to meet them no matter if they stayed or not.

--

On the other hand, Mary Louise, had been raised in the Catholic Church, it was almost a right of passage for her to join the convent. She sighed as she tried to focus on her Lord and not think of the list she needed to prepare for her trip to the town the next day.

--

"Hail Mary," she said under her breath with a sigh.

Her hands were in her pockets while her head was slightly lowered as she walked leisurely. The clanking of her dark sensible shoes as they kissed the stones echoed through the hallway.

--

"Hail Mary Full of Grace," she continued.

--

Calmness turned to nervousness as the sound of feet shuffling softly appeared behind her. Suddenly, every deep breath was a prayer.

--

"Hail Mary Full of Grace, the Lord is with Thee

--

More shuffling could be heard behind her it seemed to be getting closer though she dared not look. All the other sisters were long ago in the bed, she and Mary Catherine were the ones who closed up things every night.

--

"Blessed art though among women," she breathed as she rubbed the rosary in her pocket.

--

The prayer only worked for a moment before the hot breath of fear snaked down her spine. She was almost to her room when a hand grabbed her fiercely around her mouth. She closed her eyes at the pain the action made in her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear as she came against the chest of someone who seemed well over six feet tall.

--

He squeezed her neck with his bare hands as she finally saw his deep red eyes. Then she hit the floor hard, as he looked down at her lifeless body. Her eyes were open, still wide with fear. The man who wore a priest outfit looked down with a smile as he walked away.

--

_**Two weeks later, **_

Dean and Sam had finally made it to California. The sunshine, the bronzed bodied women, and poltergeist in old mansions had drawn them.

--

Dean grinned at Sam on the beach. Sam laughed; Dean had gotten his wish of a hunt in the heat. He had actually dawned a pair of walking shorts for the three days they had had been in Palm Springs.

"You are something else, "Sam said to Dean who paid him no attention as he watched two golden bodies pass by them though both girls looked back.

"Oh Sammy, this is the life. I think we should move here there are plenty of old places with hunt material. Hey, maybe set up a Road House or something," he said as he stretched his neck to look at another passing female.

She smiled at Dean as she looked him over but kept walking when he winked, _okay maybe I shouldn't be so obvious,_ he thought.

--

Sam knew his brother was only daydreaming so he sighed while he shook his head. They had come for a break but immediately found a hunt. It had been a massive Palm Springs mansion that sported a hundred year old poltergeist. The thing was wicked and both of the brothers understood why the house had sat empty for so long before it was sold. The realtor had known the history of the house they were certain after having the house listed for a mere three months and for a huge commission a family had suckered into buying the place.

--

The couple had been scared half to death on the first night when they began to see things moving, hear sounds of crying, as well as feeling drafts. The woman ran an ad in the paper for a paranormal expert and Dean had seen it that was two days earlier. They made quick work of the job before they went back to relaxing.

--

Sam's desire to get back to a regular hunting routine was interrupted that night by a phone call. The caller called in on Sam's cell phone and he picked up without checking caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Sam Winchester?" the male voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Sam asked as he looked across the room at his brother who lay on his bed half-asleep.

"All you need to know is we have Bobby Singer," was the answer Sam received before he sat up straighter in the chair.

"Bobby? Why? What?" he stuttered.

"Shut up and listen. You will get Bobby back once you do a job for us."

Sam threw a pillow at Dean's head to get his attention. Dean jumped up with a frown on his face as he eyed Sam suspiciously. Sam motioned for him to come over to him.

--

Dean put his ear to the phone in an attempt to listen to the caller, whose voice neither of them recognized.

"Fine, so what is this job…?" Sam asked again but was cut off mid sentence by the gruff voice on the other end.

--

Mary Catherine couldn't get her head around the fact that three nuns had been killed in two weeks. It had been years since any deaths had taken place on the property the last few times it had been deaths from old age, a few older nuns had passed on to the other side. There deaths had been a time of celebration of moving on to a greater calling. Nothing violent had ever had occurred at their Convent as far as she knew. She closed her eyes before she sighed. Her hands were clasped together as she looked up at the statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Oh Mary mother of God, what can we do?" she asked in a whisper.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear when Dean cleared his throat behind her.

She jumped when he spoke.

--

"Excuse me are you Sister Mary Catherine?" he asked with a slight smile.

Mary Catherine stood up, though she still had to look way up to see the young man's face. Though she was only forty-five she felt older. She found Dean attractive in an abstract way. _He has kind eyes_, she thought.

"Yes, I'm she," she said.

"I'm Dean, if you would rather sit down to talk," Dean volunteered to the woman who was only about five foot four or five.

She nodded before she followed him to the pews , Dean was seated before Sam came in the aisle a second later.

--

"Sorry I'm Sam," he said before he took a seat on the other side of small woman.

Dean smiled and was relieved that Sam had shown up into to do the questioning.

"Are you the young men, Father Murray mentioned?"

"Yes, he found us by referral," Sam said with his head tilted a bit down, he hated to lie in a church.

Father Murray was some how involved with the people who had taken Bobby. Sam and Dean still were not sure why anyone would go through the trouble to kidnap Bobby, when they would have done the job just because they were asked. The whole thing worried Sam more than anything. He could not bear to lose Bobby after having lost their father. They had Ellen doing research while they did the job, though it was very discreet. So far, Ellen believed the situation might be connected all the way to the Vatican.

--

Deaths in a church were bad enough but someone or thing killing nuns in a convent was barbaric, Sam thought.

"Are you okay?" Mary Catherine asked Sam as she touched his arms then looked into his dark hazel eyes.

She saw conflict in the young man, she felt a stirring in him that was not identifiable to her. She moved her hand away a second later but gave him a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry just recuperating from time off," he said with a slight laugh.

Mary Catherine smiled but she knew the young man was nervous, she hoped she was not somehow intimidating him.

"Um what do you need to know?"

"Well, um the deaths, were there anything about them that were similar besides the location and the vocation of the victims?"

_That's my boy_, Dean thought as he watched the nun's reaction carefully. She was calm, subdued, relaxed, definitely at peace. He wished he had that way of thinking of life, some times.

"I personally didn't find any of the victims. The maintenance person found two of them in the corridors in the morning when he came in to clean the floors. It would have been before sun up he starts earlier so the floors are not slick as we all began our morning prayers."

"Okay, um where was the third person found?"

"She was found in her bed, her neck was broken.." she said as she allowed the thought to wash over her Dean saw she as her hands began to shake.

He could tell this one thing disturbed her. He could only imagine the thought of someone coming to kill you in your bed would be anyone's undoing.

--

They both watched as she reached in her habit pocket to pull out a tissue before she dapped under her eyes.

"I'm sorry. We don't like to feel frightened, maybe it is our sin, pride….Either way, well it goes against our faith. I have to confess when evil comes to your house well, you see things in a different light. Though, it shouldn't be so. Trust in God not in man, certainly not in ourselves."

She put the tissue away as she gathered her courage around here again. Sam waited only a second before he asked a new question.

"So nothing about the three victims was connected?"

"No, they were not related, not from the same states, they arrived at different times, the only commonality was that they were here."

"I know I am not to ask a woman's age," Sam began with a smile.

"No, go ahead we are not of the world, to live a long life is an honor."

"Okay well these victims' ages were around twenty years apart. One was only twenty-five, one was forty-five, the last one was sixty-four."

Mary Catherine was quiet for long moments, then she looked at Sam then Dean.

"I……..I guess I have been remiss in my duties as the abbess."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't notice the ages, until you mentioned it I only saw that we had lost our loved ones, our sisters, daughters of God, and I missed the obvious."

Sam stroked her hand as he watched her crumble again. She seemed to take it harder when she fell apart this time. Dean shrugged, what could they do? She was a nun it wasn't as though they could hug her or if she would want them too.

--

They waited long moments as she seemed to return to herself after she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry I am not being a good representative of the sisterhood today."

Sam told her not to worry they would let her know if there were any more questions. Otherwise, they would be in and out during the investigation.

Mary Catherine stopped them before they walked away, "So you do paranormal investigating?"

"You must be strong believers to take on that job," she commented.

Sam only smiled, he still prayed but often he was even less certain then when they had left Brother Gregory's parish. He really wanted, no, needed to have faith in a higher power. Dean on the other hand was not riding the fence he was standing beside the fence lately. He did not believe in God but he understood logically if there was evil there had to be good. Sam thought for Dean that was progress.

"We'll see you around, again real soon," Dean said as neither answered her faith question.

--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Bobby is missing and the boys are called to the mountains of Oregon by a mysterious phone call

Chapter Two

At the car, Dean sat for a moment as he took a second to acquaint himself with the surroundings of the Convent. They had been almost late for their appointment when they arrived so they had rushed inside without much notice to the outside. Sam watched his brother as she sat patiently watching him.

--

Then Dean opened the door and got out again, but Sam didn't move. The elder Winchester looked up to the top story of the building with his hands shading his eyes from the bright sunlight. He leaned to the left then the right before he pursed his lips, got back in the car, put the key in the ignition, shifted into drive, and finally left the parking lot in the Impala.

--

Sam waited patiently for an explanation which never came until he actually asked for it.

"What the hell, Dean?"

"We weren't sure this was really our kind of job right?"

"No but to get Bobby back it doesn't matter. The Vatican doesn't want the police involved in this at least that is what we were told."

"Yeah I know. Well I just saw what was probably a spirit of some sort."

"What?'

"There was someone dressed up like a priest in the window up in the attic area, he was there then he was gone, just like that."

"But it could have been the sun, it's really bright today. I mean you had your hand over your eyes."

Dean was quiet a moment, "I know what I saw."

"Okay."

--

Back at the hotel, Dean when in to take a shower to get it over with so he could rest before he went out that night. Sam sat down at the laptop to do research. He pondered Dean's attitude. His brother wasn't prone to flights of fancy especially imagining things. He bit his lip as he considered what Dean said he had seen. A man in a priest outfit seemed normal for a convent, but as they drove home, Dean had added the man's eyes seemed to glow red. Sam hoped it was a reflection in the sunlight because a demon in the convent would be hard for the sisters to deal with. He typed in a search for the location and bit his pencil that he had in his mouth.

--

His entire attention was drawn to the computer when he pulled up the history of the convent.

"Wow," he said when Dean walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.

He raised an eyebrow at his little brother, "What?"

"In the early 1900's that land was the location of a cemetery."

"Not so unusual," Dean said as he began to change.

"But it was a small plot of land especially for Satanists. Over the years the land was bought and used to build a museum, I suppose at the point where no one was using it any longer."

"No doubt the nuns have no idea and the Vatican was more concerned about getting a good deal on an old building," Dean said as he sat down on the bed.

Sam nodded as he looked over the information.

"Yeah but even with that I think there is more to this. First off the kidnapping of Bobby."

--

Dean leaned back on the bed as he put his hands behind his head."

"That does make things a bit sticky. So the person or people who want us to solve this may have an agenda."

"Right, surely there are others in contact with the Vatican who could have done this same thing. Dean, I think this is personal. I mean it has to be to get Bobby involved."

"Exactly."

They both sat quietly as they thought to themselves. Dean did not want to bring up the fact that maybe it was somehow all because of Sam. He would never put that on his little brother, even if it were so, it was not his brother's fault, because he couldn't be responsible for what may have been done to him as a child. Dean was going to make sure that Sam never turned "darkside." He just had to keep Sam going in the right direction no matter what it cost him. The older Winchester closed his eyes as he considered other reasons for the hunt. Sam didn't want to believe it had more to do with him then the nuns or Bobby. He bit his lip as he sighed aloud.

--

That night the sisters met in the community room. It was set up with a computer, as well as various sections dedicated to activities. But this evening there were self defense classes, a discussion of what they knew of the attacks, as well as a few of the older ladies worked on a quilt.

--

Sister Mary Catherine sat at the desk with one of the newer priests as they went over what had happened. He was tall and handsome not what most thought of when they thought of a man of God.

"You said as far as you know something like this has never happened before?" Father James asked.

"No, I haven't not here or in any of the other convents."

He bit his lip as he looked at he older lady. He realized they were away from the world in their environment, but he did not say anything about her comment. He only smiled. He had come to enjoy the company of the nuns since he began to work with them four months ago not long out of seminary. He had originally been assigned to several convents through out the Pacific Northwest. He had traveled the first couple of months almost like a traveling salesman, he was to make the sisters feel at ease and safe in the crazy world, that rarely touched them. Then he had been assigned to come check on the the one Oregon Convent or Abbey as the Vatican always called it, several times a week. Otherwise he worked with another priest at the church in the area.

"Well I'm sorry that this has happened, hopefully the investigation will reveal the horrible person who is doing this."

"Yes, I think the young men will be able to find the culprit they seemed quite capable," she said with a smile.

--

Father James had begun to wonder why the one Convent had been chosen for his services but no one had given him a satisfactory answer. When the first murder occurred he had a bad feeling that somehow it was related to his assignment. By the time, three nuns were dead he wasn't certain what was going on. He had flashbacks of living in a house that was considered haunted. His parents had believed he was seeing things because he was the only one to have heard or seen things that no one else saw_. "Oh Jimmy, you are just nervous about moving to a new place," his mother had said the first time he mentioned seeing something in a mirror that wasn't there. _ There were many times he cried himself to sleep as he prayed to God. He didn't want to cause trouble he was only seven years old, maybe he had an over active imagination. _"Things will be better for you once you makes some friends,"_ his mother said one night she had come into calm him after he woke up with a loud scream while he swore his bed had been shaking beneath him. She had ran her hands over his short cropped blonde hair with the smile of an angel. She had no clue how disturbed he was about the incidents. He spent most of his time at school doing activities whenever it was feasible.

--

He tried to be brave most of the time, he wanted to be a big boy. Finally, his father had seen the ghost girl himself one bright summer day as she looked out the window at them as they were leaving, that was what it took for them to move, immediately. It took him three years to convince his mother that he wasn't stark raving made or an evil spawn. Luckily, he was fairly close to his mother and his father though busy, was a reasonable man. His father confessed later, that he had wanted to believe him all along but hoped that since there had been no injuries involved that it would all be okay. _"What? The harm to our son's sense of well being wasn't enough?"_ his mother had asked in tears. His father had apologized and he had stayed close to his parents until their deaths. The three years wasn't something he ever talked about with anyone.

--

James had asked the elder priest, Father Mason Barney, he worked with if it were unusual for them to assign a new Priest to a Convent only to be told that it happened now and again. It wasn't all that strange a happening. They chose the Priests based on their demeanor and willingness to do the job.

--

Sister Mary LaVerne stayed late that evening to get things ready in the community room for the next day. When she was done she locked the door took a deep breath and headed toward her room. She prayed under her breath as she walked.

"The Lord is with me…."

--

CLANK CLANK CLANK the sound echoed through the hall as her shoes tough the stones.

She bit her lip a she heard a sound behind her.

--

ThUMP THUMP THUMP went her heart as the beats came faster as the blood raced in her veins.

--

It wasn't shuffling or really even a sound of someone walking more of a swift breeze. It came hard enough to knock her off her feet. When she tried to get up she felt a weight on her back. She was able to let out a heart wrenching scream. The attacker was startled and fled the scene. All she saw was a black streak as he sped away. She was the first to live to tell her story.

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Bobby is missing and the boys are called to the mountains of Oregon by a mysterious phone call

Chapter Three

Sam and Dean arrived back at the convent early the next morning after they received a call from Father James. In the office they were able to speak with Sister Mary Laverne, as Sister Mary Catherine and Father James left them alone to do their interview.

She sat with her head down while she looked at her hands in her lap, she was obviously upset.

"Do you need some water?" Sam asked as he sat down in the chair beside her while Dean stood near the door.

She looked up into Sam's face to see empathy, that made her almost smile. She thought the young man had a nice heart he was a _gentle giant_ she thought. She nodded only slightly before Sam signaled for Dean to get some water from the water dispenser across the room.

--

Once she had taken a few sips Sam sighed as he began to ask her questions.

"Sister Mary Laverne…," he began.

"You can just call me Sister Laverne, all of us have Mary as a first name that would be fine," she interrupted.

Sam nodded, " Okay, now can you tell me what you remember?"

She told of the swift breeze she felt that made the hair on the back of her neck seem to stand up. She tried to walk faster despite the long garment she had worn. She stopped briefly as she attempted to catch her breath.

"It's okay, take your time," Sam said as Dean leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his stomach.

After a moment, Dean decided to go outside to talk to the others. Who knew Sam would be fine with the Sister.

--

Sister LaVerne continued after Dean shut the door.

"I'm sorry I am not a good witness I don't remember much more I think I screamed and fainted."

"It's okay, um do you remember anything about the person's garments? Or did it/she/he make any sounds?"

She thought for a moment and didn't really feel like she understood the question.

"It was human, because it had arms and I could hear it come up behind me. I assume it was male because it's arms were strong," she said hesitantly.

Sam smiled a small smile. Well knowing it was human or at least in human form helped more than she would know.

"Yeah that's what I meant. I'm glad you are okay and we will figure this out."

"Hopefully, before someone else gets hurt."

"Exactly."

--

Bobby struggled against the ropes that were on his hands. They had let him eat lunch then tied him up all over again. He looked around the new room he was in, it was obviously a basement. A few random items were in bags though the rest was furnished with a sofa a few chairs, a wet bar and even a television. He moved his neck from side to side as he stretched his neck. He had almost lost track of how many days it had been since he was taken from his home.

--

They had awakened him early in the morning which was the reason he had been taken so easily. He didn't have both eyes open when he was bound and gagged at his front door. His whole system had been in shock the first few hours. They must have traveled for several hours before anyone say anything to him.

"_So, Mr. Singer we have no plans to hurt you as long as your friends do what we ask."_

Bobby had raised his eyebrows because he had no idea to whom they were referring or why the hell anyone would take him in order to get others to do anything. He wondered if the people had mistaken him for someone else. He was concerned that he had seen both kidnappers, because he realized that might mean they would feel insecure about letting him go, ever.

The little he knew about the reasons had to do with Sam, the demon and someone killing nuns. He really wished they had allowed him to help on the case instead of being the dang hostage. He always hated the evil he hunted but he thought evil in the very house of God was just disgusting. He wasn't a religious man but he did know right from wrong and that was the very meaning of wrong.

--

Back at the convent, Dean and Sam took the tour. Father James showed them were the last attack happened, though there was no evidence available.

"After the attack Sister LaVerne ran to Sister Catherine's room to tell her what happened they phoned me immediately."

"I'm sure she was terrified," Sam sympathized as Dean bent down to pick up something near the wall.

It was a small key, it looked as though it could have been for a safety deposit box. Dean held it up though the corridor/hallway was rather dim. He held it in his hands while the other two talked.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked at a break in the conversation.

Father James looked it over front and back before he shook his head.

"Someone here might know of it but I don't. They don't usually deal with things of the world and if this is for a box at a bank I would be surprised."

"Maybe the killer dropped it," Sam said.

The other two agreed with nods.

"We can ask but otherwise if you can check it out it would be appreciated."

"No problem," Dean said as he put it in his pocket.

--

The demonic figure stood in the back of the building. No one with the naked eye could see him unless he allowed them too. His eyes glowed red as it contemplated it's next move. Sam Winchester was on the case with his brother, Dean. His plan had gone well. He had no idea why the Pope had called them in to work on the case. He shrugged he figured they were better connected then he first thought. Friends in high places would do them well when Dean's bill came due. He was curious to see how the younger Winchester would get his brother out of the fiasco of a deal he had made.

--

He laughed to himself, they were such humans, it was laughable. His playing with the nuns and killing a few would soon make it to the media no matter how hard they tried to keep it out of the papers. Fame was something he pondered, he admitted that he didn't want Lucifer's rep, but it might be nice to be considered the new evil among the sisters. He hated when his mind wandered. He had to decide what his next move would be. He had no plans of playing cat and mouse for long with the Winchesters just enough to well, anger Sam to action. He moved his long priest's coat aside so he could grab a cigarette from the pack in his sock. After he lit it he took a long drag. If he were visible, from behind him no one would suspect he wasn't just another Father visiting the convent, even the swirl of smoke as it curled from his lips wouldn't give him away. Priests were human some smoked some drank no harm no foul.

--

Isabelle Langolier parked her blue Volkswagen bug down the road about a mile from the convent. She hoped to sneak in to check out the grounds. When she had gotten an anonymous call about nuns being murdered she had taken it as her cue that God was helping her get the scoop of her career. Well, maybe the fact that she paid good money to be first to get the word of scandalous goings on in her general metro area helped also.

--

She smiled in the mirror at she checked to see if she could grab the stray hair out of her eye that had stung her the last few miles, _got it_, she said to herself. Then she threw her long dark brown hair over her shoulder a she pulled out her brush to give it a few short strokes. After a moment, she was satisfied though she planned to be in and out before anyone noticed. One last look in the mirror at her sapphire blues before she dapped a bit of gloss on her pouty full lips and she was done.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Phanie for the French word help and encouragement.

Chapter Four

Isabelle had parked about a half mile down the road from the convent. So she could get the lay of the land and basically sneak around the building to see what was happening. She opened the door the back door of her car then pulled out her small but powerful Nikon as well as her jacket. Out of habit she kissed her saint Christopher necklace she wore around her neck. Though she wasn't a devout Catholic or really a church attending one she did have her beliefs.

--

She put her keys in her jacket then set off on her walk. Initially, all she saw was trees which surrounded the building that was set off on a hill. She walked a few minutes before she heard voices. They were male voices and she looked around to see the closest place to hide.

--

"Ash," Sam said into the phone, "How could that be?"

"What is he saying?" Dean asked as Sam give him a look that clearly said shut up.

"Yeah, we will get back with you," Sam said into the phone again before he put the cell phone away.

"Dean, seriously I was on the phone."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what he said."

"He said that there have been several deaths of nuns in the last couple of months all over the place. All in remote areas in building built on old cemeteries."

"Really? Why haven't we heard about them?" Dean asked as he stopped walking and looked around.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Shhhh I thought I heard something," Dean said before he pulled back the limb of the tree where Isabelle hid.

--

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Well hello," Dean replied with a smirk.

"_Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un morceau de viande" _(don't look at me like a piece of meat) she said under her breath, her French accent was heavy with sarcasm.

Dean thought it sounded sexy but didn't feel like what she said was a nice response.

"Pardon?"

"Hello yourself, I said," Isabelle added with a slight smile at throwing him off.

"Okay," Dean said though he somehow didn't think that was what she said before.

Sam put his hand out toward her in a friendly gesture, "Hi I'm Sam and that is my brother Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Isabelle," she replied this time with a more refined voice.

"Um can I ask what you were doing behind the tree?" Sam asked.

"I ………..well dropped something," she said as she began to look around the ground.

"Oh maybe we can help you, you shouldn't be out her alone, there have been a few problems in the area," Sam said as he too began to search.

Dean stood back as he watched the two of them, he didn't believe a word she said he felt right away she was hiding something besides she had a camera.

--

"Oh," she said as she pulled her keys from her pocket.

"What?" Sam asked.

"They are right here, I thought I dropped them," she said as she looked sheepishly at them.

"Well, glad that is settled, we should go Sam," Dean said as he tried not stare at the beauty in front of him.

"I really suggest you find somewhere else to take your walk," Sam suggested as they headed in the opposite direction toward there car which was a few feet away.

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine," she said as she began to walk away.

_"Les hommes, she said under her breath, pensent toujours qu'ils sont nos grands protecteurs. _(men, always thinking they are the big bad protectors).

--

Sam and Dean waited in the car until she had walked out of sight then got back out to follow her. They found her as she sat perched on a small rock taking photos of the front of the building. They waited a moment before they tapped her on the shoulder.

"See, now reporters are not allowed up here besides it is a crime scene, but then you probably knew that," Dean said as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"What are you the police?"

"Yep, that we are," Sam said as he pulled out his fake badge that read Sam A. Young,

"You got me officer," she said before she put her hands up in the air.

Dean tried not to laugh, "We don't want to arrest you just get you out of here and back on the road, okay."

Isabelle sighed. She would have to come back later. She didn't want to argue or get arrested. She followed Sam and Dean back to her car and drove away as a new plan developed in her head.

--

That afternoon the kidnapper when in to chat with Bobby as he sat blind folded on the sofa. The sound was on the television but Bobby had tuned it out long ago except for occasional weather reports which to him had seemed to be a sign of what was happening. The occurrence of electrical storms seemed to have accelerated. He had a bad feeling that was because of increased demonic activity. He had to warn the boys but he had no idea how he would do that. If only he could get to his phone. But surely they would have considered that by now.

--

"So Mr. Singer how are you holding up?" the tall man asked as he removed the duct tape from Bobby's mouth.

The man's hands were unusually soft on his skin and Bobby noticed right away. He felt a chill crawl down his spine. It creeped him out to have man touch him at all especially one that seemed almost feminine. For some reason the Anti christ came to mind. That made him want to hurl big time.

"There you go no use in having a one sided conversation," the man said.

"What the hell we going to discuss the weather? What is going on? Why do you have me here?"

"Oh your questions will be answered but not today I am afraid."

"Then what is there to discuss?" Bobby said as he finally looked in the man's eyes that shone red for about nanosecond.

Bobby pretended not to notice but when he had the information he needed he knew of an exorcism that would work on the guy just fine.

--

"Well just an update I suppose. Your friends are getting into our little mystery and doing well. Looks like John trained his boys sufficiently at least for our purposes."

"You know if I was with them things would go a bit faster."

"Maybe but you will be needed here so well, thinks are going as planned."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"I really need to take my heart medication or you are going to have one sick kidnap victim here. Can someone get me some aspirin for my headache at least?"

The man looked down his nose at Bobby, but then he smiled.

"Yes, of course we will take care of it right away."

Bobby nodded in lieu of an actual thank you., before he was tapped again.

"Someone will be down shortly and you have a good day."

--

Back at the motel, Sam and Dean spoke with Ash on the phone again as they pinpointed the similarities in the cases he mentioned.

"So what is it a tag team, how could these incidents be happening all at once?" Sam asked as he sat down at the desk while Dean lounged on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Heck if I know, research is your area," Dean said as he closed his eyes.

Sam was quiet as he searched using the google search engine for any news about what Ash had relayed to them. There had to be some type of leak somewhere. If that reporter, Isabelle, had come to gawk then there should be others. Of course they had only assumed she was a reporter because that had seen her taking pictures.

--

He changed his search but realized he hadn't gotten a last name.

"Hey Dean you said you got the license plate from that car that Isabelle drove?"

Dean leaned up off the bed, "Yeah," he said as he rolled his eyes before he reached in his jacket pocket to retrieve the sheet of paper.

"CMK 763, I t was a rental," he said with a smile that Sam saw .

"So you thought she was cute?

Dean smirked, "She was alright," he replied as he laid back down.

"Just alright?"

"Do your search Sammy, I'm resting."

Sam chuckled as he went back to work certain Dean was daydreaming about Isabelle and not dozing as he wanted him to believe.

--

Meanwhile, Isabelle, is in her hotel room not far from where Dean and Sam doing more research as she waits for dark to she can to the convent. She receives a call from her contact just as she gives up on her search for the moment.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" she asked as she moves to the bed to retrieve her hand bag to get her brush from it.

"Um, Izzie, we have a problem."

"What?" she asked distracted.

"Someone found out that I spoke with you and…." he is interrupted as someone grabs the phone from him.

She hears what could only be a struggle take place in the background.

"Tony? Hey are you there?"

--

"Miss Langolier, you need to drop this story, the voice said."

"What? Who are you?"

"It matters not who I am but you will be in danger if you continue investigating do your self a favor and walk away," that is all that is said before the line goes dead.

--

Her hands shook as she put away her cell phone. _Okay deep breath, I can do this _she thought as she reached in her bag again to check her gun. It is loaded and ready. She has a sweet little .45 something given to her by her father years before. She grew up handling weapons and wasn't going to let a little thing like a threat stand in the way of what had become a curious case. She always loved a challenge and when she convinced herself of that all over again she went back to her search with a surge of adrenaline.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bobby considered his options as he waited for someone to bring him an aspirin. If he was able to get free and take off he might end up shot in the back which seemed the worse case scenario. He really needed to know more before he attempted to escape half cocked.

When the door opened this time he noticed it creaked as well as the stairs as someone came down them. He immediately eliminated that as a way out when the time arose.  
"Here," a female voice said.  
Bobby shook his head to show her he couldn't take what she offered because of his hands.  
"Oh sorry," she said in a light voice.  
After a moment of wrestling with the tape on his mouth she removed it then placed the pills on his tongue.

At that point, his head throbbed so he threw back his head to swallow then received the glass of water as he sipped from it like a child with her help.  
"Anything else?" she asked before she reapplied the duct tape to his mouth.  
"Thank you," was all he was able to say before she did her job then left.

--

Isabelle received a call back from her contact about an hour later. He insisted he was fine but they had roughed him up a bit, though nothing a little ice wouldn't cure. He wanted her to continue with the story if she desired. He was actually curious why the whole thing was such a big mystery. Isabelle thanked him then hung up the phone more determined then ever to find out what was going on at the convent and why the big cover up.

She did a bit more research on the location of the convent and found a layout. She tapped her fingers on the wooden table of the desk as she thought about how to get in through the back way of the building. She was certain getting to it would be easy because despite the newly installed security cameras she had seen the little time she was there that there were time lapses. She guessed it was only about twenty seconds that she would have to race to the building to get in the door.

She pressed her lips together as she checked her equipment. She was relieved to find she had her picks she had used a few times over the years to get into places that were officially off limits for her. She made a plan in on paper before she grabbed her purse to go find herself some dinner.

Sam and Dean were also feeling empty in the stomach about the same time. Sam insisted he would stay at the hotel to have a nap till Dean returned with food. Dean groaned because he had hoped they could get out of the room for a while.  
"Hey, Sammy I will bring you a doggy bag because I really need some air and getting a drive through meal won't cut it tonight."  
Sam rolled his eyes as his stomach growled loudly. He gave Dean his puppy dog look before Dean groaned again  
"Damn it, fine, I will bring you some food but afterward I am going back out. This case is going to take a while and before we go in head first tonight I need to unwind."  
"Dean you need to be aware on the job tonight don't get wasted," Sam whined.  
Dean shook his head, would he ever learn to not give Sam details.  
"Whatever Dude, I'll be right back."

--

Later that night about ten thirty, Dean drove up to the hotel and honked for Sam to come out. They had both eaten and it was time to get on the job. Dean had about three beers at the local bar, hit on four women and was feeling frisky and ready for the hunt.  
"Let's go time to give this thing a run for it's money," Dean said with a smirk as Sam got in.  
"Seriously you got laid this early in the evening?"  
"Don't worry about, just close the door."  
Sam looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised.

--

They parked out front of the convent then looked and listened to see if they heard any unusual sounds before the went inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Sam. There were crickets, a few frogs that croaked loudly that had wondered from the creek down below. But, Dean heard something that struck him as out of the ordinary so he stopped Sam midway to the door.  
"Shhhhhhh."  
"What?" Sam whispered.  
Dean glared at him as Sam followed his older brother toward the side of the building. After a five minute search they found nothing. Isabelle smiled to herself after she was inside the building. She was relieved she made it but happy that the so called policemen had not seen her.

Sam and Dean meet Father James at the front door where he waited.  
"Everything okay?" he asked as he eyed the two ghost hunters.  
"Um yeah, fine," Sam lied.  
Dean was quiet as they followed the father down the hall. They could have worse problems than a nosy reporter. The sound Dean had heard was something in the wind, it was something that made the hair stand on the back of his neck.

--  
At the Vatican the Pope was in shock. How could so many nuns be dying? He wondered if the thing he feared most had begun to happen and he was in a panic. NO No NO it was not the time, the end of the world could not be happening. Hadn't he made a deal? There was sweat pouring from his forehead as his advisor entered the room.  
"Vicar, are you alright?"  
But the question fell on deaf ears as the Pope fell from his chair onto the ornately designed carpet.

TBC  
Pls leave feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The demon had left the priest rotting body among the trees not far from the convent. He floated freely in his evil form, his black talons and disfigured face that would make a human heart faint shone dimly in the fading light. Humans even dead ones could only hold his frame for a few days. Before the priest he had inhabited a former nun, something about taking on the form of clergy and holy ones excited the demon. He got his jollies from corruption of the good in the world. He landed in the tree and listened to the night sounds. He felt free outside, he didn't understand how humans could stand being indoors most of the time. He contemplated his next move in his game. How dare that measly human try to outsmart him, he groaned inwardly.

He watched as an angel landed on the ground near the convent, he did not envy them their transparent wings and holiness. They were all sparkle and perfection. He knew they could only do so much in protecting the convent. He watched as the newcomer turned to face him.

"Your time is short," the angel said without looking directly in his red eyes.

It wasn't as though the angel was afraid but they had their ways, he mimiced her voice back to her as he moved further into the forest he would need a new body to get any more killing done so he walked a bit then flew toward the town below. Actually he didn't need a new body but he loved to up the body count on his little sprees.

--

Inside, Isabelle tried to stay in the shadows but in her desire to hide. In her distraction she ran right into Dean who had heard a noise that had drawn him away from his brother and Father James.

"What are you doing here?" he asked tightly as he pushed her into the shadow where she had been.

"Um...um," was all she could get out.

His hand on her arm made her tingle.

"Okay so I can take you to the Father and have him straighten it out?"

Dean wasn't unmoved by the encounter but he was in hunting mode, for him that was always a switch he turned on to keep his head about him when things could go bad so quickly.

"NO no please," she whispered.

"I think something weird is going on here I came to investigate," she said this time with confidence as she disentangled herself from him.

His presence was having an effect on her which she might consider later on.

"You don't know what you are dealing with here lady."

"I know the Vatican is involved," she said as she watched his eyebrows shoot up.

--

Sam turned to find Dean had disappeared but shrugged as he followed the Father into the office.

"So far no more incidents," Father James said as he had a seat and pointed to a chair for Sam.

"That's good, we began our surveilance tonight."

"Yes, I know I have to tell you not everyone knows you are here or why;only myself and the Sisters you have meet."

"That is a good idea, I mean they have had new security put in so we will wear those jumpsuits you mentioned and say we are trouble shooting."

"Exactly."

Sam watched as the Father pulled out a sheet of paper with the codes they would need to get around in certain areas then handed it to Sam.

"What happened to your brother?"

--

Dean sighed because he hated when civilians got involved in their work.

"What do you think you know?"

Isabelle hestitated, she wasn't certain that the men weren't fellow journalist for all she knew they were on the same story.

"You aren't a police, why are you here?"

"Look lady I am here because someone I know is in a bad situation unless I figure out what is going on."

Isabelle frowned though the man seemed sincere she was hesitant to pass on her intel to him. His green eyes seem to sparkle in the dim light the way he carried himself well that thought was for another time also.

Dean waited only a moment, "Fine you're going to the good Father with me," he said as he grabbed her arm.

She pulled away, "Okay fine."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest before he tapped his feet impatiently. "Well."

--

"I will go find Dean and we will get this jumpsuits on," Sam said as the Father handed them to him.

"We got the closest sizes to what you told us earlier on the phone."

"I'm sure they'll work," Sam said as took them then went out the door in search of his brother.

He walked back the way they had come and heard noise just before he arrived back at the entrance. He followed the sound, certainly Dean wasn't making out with a nun he thought.

--

"That's all I know," Isabelle said before she saw Sam walk up behind them.

Dean continued to watch her as he considered her words. _The Pope made an unholy deal with a devil, now he is trying to get out of it. No one knows all the details but sources close to him say it had something to do with eternal life. _

"Sounds kind of vague, what are you leaving out?" Dean asked as he ignored his brother.

"Dean what is she doing here?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I had her statched in the trunk Sam, Not."

"Vous les Américains, vous êtes si prétencieux, vous ne voyez jamais la vérité qui se trouve juste devant vos yeux." (You Americans are so full of yourself never seeing the truth before your eyes.)

"It's true, " Sam said as he smiled at Isabelle for a moment.

Dean rolled his eyes, women who did not speak English could be sexy to him but not when he was on a job especially at a convent.

"Parlez-vous français?" she asked Sam with an upraised eyebrow as she reminded herself she had to watch it around him.

"Je parle un petit peu." (very little)

Dean groaned, "Can we have the language lesson later you two."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long but here is more of the fic. It is completed just two more chapters to post. :)

Chapter Seven - Evil in God's house

The same night that Dean and Sam were at the convent in the beginning of the investigation the Pope lie ill in his quarters. He shivered under the many covers on top of him. He tossed and turned as he saw images in his dreams. They were dark evil faces, he moaned under his breath, in the drams they tortured him mercilessly but he refused to cry out. The doctor stood at the door as he shook his head. He nodded to the nurse as she approached him.

"How is he doing?"

"I don't know, there is no real reason for his problems. The hallucinations, the shivering, the noises he makes in his sleep have no physical cause. He seems to be fairly healthy seventy year old man," the doctor insisted.

"So its all in his mind?" the nurse asked as her eyes turned yellow momentarily before a grin came and went on her calm features.

---Bobby walked around his room for the first time in several days. They had undone his feet so he could stretch a bit. He had his eyes covered still so he elbows to avoid falling. He could only think of a few reasons they he would be involved in this whole affair. He thought maybe some demon he had dealt with was trying to get him back or had gotten information about the boys through mind control before he had sent them back to hell. He didn't think that was the best answer since after the demons went to hell they had other troubles than him.

He found the chair near the wall and sat down again. He hoped that the whole affair wasn't about Sam and somehow his contact with the Winchesters wasn't the reason he was involved. He found himself praying and wishing that John was around, he had been the more level headed hunter though Bobby had never admitted that to the man.

At the sound of the door opening Bobby turned his head.

"Whose there?"

"Mr. Singer its only me, I have come to chat with you," the man sat across from him and Bobby realized it was the man with the soft hand that had made him uneasy before.

"I hope you have come to explain why I am being held here blind folded and all."

The man cleared his throat, "Well, you have not always been blind folded as you know but I understand your concern."

The man came toward him then and reached to touch his head. Bobby felt even more uneasy while the bandana was removed. He had never been sensitive to the supernatural but whatever was inside the man seemed to reach out to him.

Bobby looked up to see a tall dark haired man with gray streaks in his side burns which were longer than normal. The man moved back to look up at him.

"There now you can see again, its only been a few hours but I can imagine that little time without sight can be disconcerting. I was in the war and was tortured believe me there are worse things," the man said as he sat down again.

"So what is going on?" Bobby asked concerned that now that he could see his captor that they might get rid of him.

----Dean and Sam hid Isabelle when they heard foot steps coming down the corridor. Isabelle was not eager to be shoved into the closest closet but she knew it was her on fault. Sam sighed after he checked the small room quickly with the emf meter before he put it into the overalls he had hastily put on. Dean was the look-out as he went to meet the Priest.

"Sorry I thought I heard something," Dean said before Sam walked up.

The Priest smiled as the guys got in step behind him. They followed until they reached a small room which served as area where the put things not in use. He saw several old vhs players, which surprised him on one hand but the nuns probably watched the Sound of Music or some religious show at times. He had to smile at that but it was brief before Sam tapped him on the shoulder. The other side held a larger room where the security equipment which had been newly installed was held. Dean thought it might have been an old study for some clergy in the past.

"This should be a good place to use for your purposes while you camp out here," he said with a bit of hesitance.

Sam could tell the man was emotional. It had to be hard to be the only man even a priest among so many women that needed him. It wasn't a job he wanted on an ongoing basis.

"We will catch whoever is doing this," Sam said with a slight smile in his desire to display confidence and encourage the other young man, "it's what we do."

--

Isabelle came out of the closet as soon as she heard the foosteps get farther away. She moved in the shadows toward the back door because she had gotten the numbers for Sam and Dean with the promise they would call if they found anything. She thought she should be satisfied with that but felt unhappy that she had given her word even though it had been under duress since Dean insisted he would tell the priest she was hanging around and blow her cover if she didn't agree. She bit her lip as she touched the knob on the door and looked back, it all seemed quiet she thought as she let out a sigh. She never saw the black figure before it grabbed her and dragged her out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight------

She almost fell over when she saw it was her friend Tony. He smiled a strange half smile before he grabbed her hand. Isabelle knew Tony to be an amusing man who love to tell jokes and enjoy life but the smile he gave was aggressive in nature. The corners of his mouth were not up but mostly down, it was an odd sight.

"Hey be careful," he said, though his voice seemed off to Isabelle.

Isabelle was confused she had no idea how Tony could have made it across the country to the convent in the time since she spoke to him. How would he have known where she was the moment she walked out the door? She moved her hand from his and took a couple steps back. All her senses were telling her something was very wrong in the situation. She never believed in fate or good fortune or especially coincidence and at the moment she just wanted to run.

"I'm good thanks, Tony," she said with an air of hesitance that threw the demon off. He thought if she saw him as her friend he might have a chance to play cat and mouse with her before he killed her.

It was just as well he was getting bored with the humans anyway, he only dealt with the nuns because it was his assignment. His eyes flashed red as he looked up at her.

"It was worth a shot," he said before he reached out to grab her around the neck.

Isabelle screamed instinctively but it didn't come out overly loud, luckily she was too far away for him to grab easily. She took off toward the back of the building running with all her might but keeping in mind that at some point their was a cliff. The demon was surprised by the woman's spunk and intuition, he didn't go after her because in the big picture she meant nothing. She was only a toy for his amusement he didn't want to expel any real energy on that game.

He did drop the meat suit in the nearest bush before he returned to his true form and ascended into the sky as high as the moon. He flew around for a few moments then came back toward earth to watch the woman as she ran. It all amused him, it was his way to play on a bored evening. He considered who he should wear to grab another nun or if he might go visit another convent this time.

The media had finally gotten word of a few of the incidents with nun deaths but not the Oregon convent. The demon thought some of his brethren had gotten messy, they were lesser than he with little expertise obviously he considered.

Had he looked over to the left of him he would have seen the same angel as before as she watched him. She wanted very much to interfere but she had not been given those orders. In her eyes death was not the worse thing that could happen to a human soul. So many dreaded it but to die as a human was to go live in Heaven with the Father. She wished so many would cease with their fears. She could only shake her head at the demon and his playing, if she had her way she would try to convince him that his evil taunting would make his eventual demise worse.

---

Meanwhile, Isabelle ran and hoped she would have the chance to let someone know what was going on. She had all sorts of questions running through her mind. It was almost five minutes before she slowed down to see if she was being followed. She stopped hesitantly, looked around, to the left to the right and then as a last thought, up.

She didn't know what the thing was but the red eyes scared her like nothing else ever had. Her supernatural research had not brought to the forefront any thing with red eyes but maybe vampires. As frightened as she was she was still unsure of the vampire legends. She felt relatively safe as she stood behind a broad trunked tree. She pulled her phone out to let Dean and Sam know there was a problem.

--Dean sat at uncomfortably at the desk going over the blueprints of the building while Sam logged in the laptop with hopes that Ash had found something else out on the case. Dean reached to grab his phone as the sounds of Hells Bells filled the room.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, "Ash said he would email the information."

Dean looked down at the phone, "It's not Ash," he said before he spoke again, "hey what's going on......?"

"Dean something is going on now, I was leaving and ran into Tony......"

"Who is Tony?" Dean started with a raised eyebrow toward Sam.

"Wait...........listen........but it wasn't Tony it was someone or..........I don't know thing with reddish eyes........Dean......"

"Hold on..........."

"No, Dean it was after me, I ran and am in the wooded area behind the convent.........I don't know where the edge is it is too dark........And what if that was Tony I mean.........I don't know it can't be good right?"

Isabelle hated to need help it was driving her nuts to have to ask a stranger but if he was the expert than he is the one that should be out here on the case.

Dean sighed, "Okay, ok........tell me where you are as well as you can tell..."

After Dean got directions from Isabelle he told Sam what was happening.

"I think its a demon Sam I know we have gone over this and you think that demons can't come near churches or something that might be an old wives tale. Isabelle said she saw her friend who was is supposed to be across the country in Ohio, so that means that something maybe a demon could be using that man's body and by now he might be a piece of meat on the lawn."

Dean gathered some items to take out with him while Sam watched him silently. Sam was beginning to think that he was the problem. Somehow this thing had drawn them into a game of cat and mouse to teach him a lesson, he thought to himself. Maybe he should be the one facing it head on, so the nuns wouldn't die and other innocents who had nothing to do with them. Sam believed he should save them all because it was his fault.

"Sam?"

Sam looked over at his brother who had concern written all over his face.

"I should go Dean, you stay here," Sam said as he walked toward the door of the room.

Dean grabbed his arm, "What?" he asked as he looked at Sam who seemed to be in a trance. His head was down but his eyes weren't quite right they seemed out of focus.

"You are thinking it too, stop pretending Dean," Sam almost yelled, "this is my fault, me with the demon blood, you with the death sentence, maybe this can redeem us both," Sam said before he tried to leave again but Dean pulled his arm.

Sam was so damn annoying, Dean thought, why in all the time they had to discuss things did his conscience jump up for exercise now? It could be that it was the atmosphere of the convent but he didn't need to deal with all of their drama, presently. He shook his head, it just wasn't the time and Dean knew that it all had nothing to do with Sam or so he hoped.

"I have to go help Isabelle, you stay inside with all the fancy stuff we have to get demons and if you see it kill it. We can discuss the other later," Dean said with a sigh as he finally left the room in a sprint.

Sam sat down at the computer with a new determination, he usually bucked Dean's words but he was right about one thing, they could discuss it later, the job was their life and they had to focus. He finally checked his email and found one from Ash.

His eyes widened when he read the contents.

_Pope is involved in this no doubt_, Ash had written, _it goes back many years and the man at the top has to take a stand for Lucifer or lose his life. One life for the many, _Ash had added at the bottom.

---

Dean had seen that there was a door not far from where they had set up camp for the night. He looked around the corridor before he went out to make certain he wasn't being watched. He moved in the shadow of the tree outside the door and heard it shut with a slight thud. He would have to call Sam to let them back in as soon as he found Isabelle. Women, he thought they get in all kinds of trouble though he didn't mind so much helping out this kind of trouble could be deadly. If the stupid demon came back before he found her he would have to use all his skills, holy water and salt rounds to protect them he thought as he adjusted his gun in the back of his pants.

His keen eyes took in the surroundings quickly, Dean let his eyes get used to the dim light as the coming night began to surround him. He considered if the thing had not chased Isabelle that it might not have interest in her. Dean hoped that was the case except with him outside and Sam researching the nuns were open for attack. He had to hurry. Luckily for them both Isabelle had been good with her directions and Dean almost crashed right into her behind the tree. He had been scouring the area, left to right and she was there smiling at him.

"Glad you made it. Let's get out of here, please," she said as he took her hand in his, it was a desperate grab, a need for human touch.

He felt warm and she was glad to see him this time. Her earlier assumptions about him were pushed to the side. They moved around the opposite way from where Dean had come just in case he had been followed. It took several moments but they returned to the door unharmed. It was good but also worrisome to Dean, they had to check on the sisters.

It hit Dean the things he would miss like Bobby acting like a surrogate father with his gruff kindnesses or rescuing someone from harm or even the annoying look on his brother's face were small incidences but Dean would long for them in hell. for some reason he also thought of the feeling of driving down the road with Sam in the Impala, the victory of getting the demon after a good long hunt and the taste of pie and a cheeseburger on the road. He would try to think on those things as he was tortured he decided.

Isabelle looked over at him after she put away her phone after he called Sam to let them in the door. She could somehow see the caring Dean instead of the bully of a tyrant who was in it to be the hero. She liked what she saw in the way he behaved even though it was not time to think on such things.

--

Bobby had taken a while to get over his conversation with the man, Miyka'el, which he was told meant, Who is like God. Bobby was still shaking from the meeting. He felt like he might be sick and since he had his hands untied as well as his feet he went to throw up. The small apartment of the basement where he was held was fairly set up just for one which was fine.

He had been told by Miyka'el that he would be released after the job was done. Bobby still could not understand why the Pope would make a deal with the devil. Every thing the man had told him felt wrong, people of the catholic church would be appalled. He did realize that all men had potential to go bad but he had assumed those that high up in the most popular and stringent faith in the world had it all together, he could only shake his head.

The first chance he got he was going to call Sam and Dean but he thought he may need to find a way to get to a phone as fast as possible. His cell phone had been left behind when they kidnapped him but there had to be a way to get to one in the house above.

He listened closely but assumed since he was free to walk around that someone was garding the area upstairs. He considered pretending to have another headache but that would only mean he would get more aspirin. He looked a the small window and realized because of the size that would never do for him to get out. Perhaps he could get someone's attention passing by but he had not heard any cars so they were not near an open road he considered. He felt helpless in his situation. He sat down with a glass of watered and hoped Sam and Dean would finish the mission very soon.

--

Miyka'el, who was really the antichrist as well as a Jesuit, which is the enforcement branch of the Vatican. If a person of interest was to get out of hand, then they were called to eliminate them or to punish them. In this case, the Master had other ideas to make Lucas an example to others. Miyka'el went back upstairs into his dark room to pray to Lucifer. He had been a faithful servant of the unholy god for years and his reign of terror in Europe as a Jesuit was well known. He wasn't around much in the Vatican but his power was felt. All the pleasures the priests enjoyed were his doing, he let them have whatever disgusting thought and evil whim came to them. It had all been so easy for him to pull in St. Lucas as some called him. The man had been naive to start but as the days and years passed he fell in line like all the rest.

His master was not happy with the goings on of the Pope. The man had made a deal to get eternal life but he thought he could change his mind and do the right thing as he chose. Lucifer didn't need Lucas to bring on the end of the world he only wanted the man to step back in line and let him do his best at famine, death and destruction. Lucifer let him do good only so long until he begin to show him how the error in his ways would affect not only his sanity but those that depended and trusted in him.

"Yes, My Lord, we will not hurt anyone but those you have instructed, the sisters in the faith, the weak and lowly ones who dare to spend their life serving another god," Miyka'el prayed.

TBC

Chapter Nine

Sam sat reading over the information that Ash sent after his note. Ash was a genius he was able to tap into the computer enough to find personal notes from the pope. He had written it all done. It told about his past his accomplishments and the whole thing looked like he had plans to write about it. It was all bad stuff from the time he had his first promotion. Sam didn't know what to thin or believe. Here was information on the most powerful man in the land as far as Catholicism went. Sam logged down the laptop and logged it off. He could only sit still and wonder what hope he had if such a noble man had gone bad.

His cell phone rang after a few minutes and he saw it was from the number he had received from Isabelle.

"Hello, did Dean find you?" he asked as he stood up at the desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam sat reading over the information that Ash sent after his note. Ash was a genius he was able to tap into the computer enough to find personal notes from the Pope. He had written it all done. It told about his past his accomplishments and the whole thing looked like he had plans to write about it, like in a biography of sorts. Even Sam could see how it was all a bad idea unless he wanted to quit his job and go underground. It was all bad stuff from the time he had his first promotion. Sam didn't know what to think but he figured the man must have had a conflict of conscience to consider putting it out so everyone could see or believe.

Here was information on the most powerful man in the land as far as Catholicism went. Sam logged down the laptop so he could consider what he had found. He could only sit still and wonder what hope he had if such a noble man had gone bad.

His cell phone rang after a few minutes and he saw it was from the number he had received from Isabelle.

"Hello, did Dean find you?" he asked as he stood up at the desk.

"Yeah we are both here, can you let us in?" Isabelle said while Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Sam said before he grabbed the gun and a few other supplies just in case.

They had to remember they were at a crime scene and not let their guards down.

---Sister Mary Denise walked down the corridor while she pulled on her habit. She wasn't used to the feel of something around her face and on her head all the time. Her time in postulancy, or time of testing the life, had been only six months before her Novitiate began. She had up to two years to decide if she wanted to fully commit to the life. Denise thought it was all good; the time away from living on her on just getting by was what she needed.

She was new to the convent and no one knew how much she was different than the rest. She had grown up in a trouble home and been sent from place to place over the years. At eighteen she left her last foster home to live on the streets because she thought that had to be better than the abused she experienced otherwise.

She had been wrong but over time she came to become self sufficient and slowly bring herself to a place of solace in her mind. She discovered the Catholic Church while working at a fast food restaurant. Her work friend insisted that she try going for peace of mind. Denise had fallen in love with what she saw and heard. It didn't take long for her to decide she wanted to be a nun if they would accept her.

She had been at the Oregon convent for two weeks and the rumors about the murders, though no one wanted to talk of them, had disturbed her. In her mind, Denise thought maybe her being different had brought the evil to the convent. She had no experience with the demons, ghosts or the like but she was far from innocent so she worried it was all her fault.

---

She walked steadily toward her room, as she prayed under her breath, "Hail Mary full of grace…."

She didn't immediately hear noise behind her because of her praying but suddenly she heard steps, like those of the other sisters. It was the sound of the sensible shoes on the corridor floors. The sound on ceramic tiles, click, click, click……….her heart went to her mouth and the praying stopped.

She turned to face her fate she thought, but found Father Murray.

"Sorry if I frightened you," he said with an indulgent smile.

"No, that's fine," she answered before she stepped in her room, "goodnight."

---

She closed the door just before the demon smoke engulfed her lungs. He had chosen her because of her past; she wasn't pure and didn't pretend to be like the others. Denise felt as though she was choking. Her eyes turned bright red and Denise felt trapped inside her own body. She was now the demon. Her mind went blank and her movements slowed for long seconds before it took control of her.

It waited several moments before she opened the door again. She heard foot falls on the steps but didn't look up. She saw Dean and Sam before they went toward the back door to check it. She smiled to herself. She was already in the building. She wondered how Sam with his demon blood had not smelled her. She walked toward the main hall but was stopped from behind by a hand on the shoulder.

She turned to face the man, Sam Winchester in the flesh.

"It's late……" Sam started before he saw the flash of red.

"Sam, Sam Winchester," she said with a suddenly quirked eyebrow, "I had hoped to have a chance to chat. So nice to see you eye to eye," he said as his eyes changed to yellow and ended up black.

Sam was confused he had not known that any demon could be all three; he assumed that maybe Lucifer but not the rest. He shook his head and was thrown off balance log enough to be flung across the room by an invisible force.

Isabelle and Dean saw Sam land as they both looked up from their conversation.

"Crap," Dean said while he looked from the nun to his brother were Isabelle had headed to help Sam up.

Sam was angry he shook off Isabelle's help on the way to the thing that inhabited the woman's body.

Sam didn't hesitated a beat, "DEAN" he said before he grabbed the woman by the shoulders, everything inside of him wanted to strangle the evil out of her. His very blood boiled with anger; though he thought it was righteous it had always been inside of him. He pushed the anger back down as the demon in Denise struggled against his hold.

Dean let out two rounds with the shot gun and it echoed down the halls.

The demon only laughed while it was assaulted with the rounds, "You are only hurting her pretty body," it said to Sam, "just kill her."

Dean could tell by Sam's tense stance something was wrong. He was about to race toward his brother before Sam shook his head only slightly. Sam who had a tight hold on the woman, Dean figured he had to be using all his strength. On closer examination, Dean realized Sam was saying an exorcism.

Isabelle stood stunned before the evil black smoke ascended in the air. It swirled as though it was deciding where to land. It went out the vent only seconds later. She rushed to help Denise who lie on the floor in a heap.

Isabelle spoke with her about why she had been open to the demon and found out her past. Neither really understood how it all worked but Denise did confess that her time at the convent though peaceful she was unsure about her true devotion to the cause.

"It's okay, you know, not everyone is meant to be a nun. I do believe it's important to have faith," she said to the younger woman, "not just because it will protect you from demons but we all need a little help from a higher power now and then."

Several hours passed

Sam and Dean found Tony's body on the grounds and buried him properly. Isabelle came to say a few words over her friend. None of them told any of the nuns it seemed almost a defilement of their order. Dean found a few old head stones on their walk back from the other side of the forest that made up the back of the convent. Nothing about the graves told that it had been a Satanic place of worship, which was only the information they received from viewing the records and with Ash's help.

All were silent as they returned to tell the Priest that they had thankfully been able to determine the culprit was a demon. No one was certain if anyone would ever feel safe again in the convent on the hill, it was a tragedy no matter how it was viewed.

Especially to know that the Pope had a hand in it somehow. Sam shook his head.

"Demons I get but people, man they are just crazy," Dean said before he looked over at a sad faced Isabelle.

To Dean she looked like a little girl the way her hair curled around her face. He was glad she had agreed to work with them on a couple cases she had on her schedule.

---Lucas woke up the next morning, with a clear head and ready to confess all. He couldn't live with what he had done. His life was a mess and he had made a mockery of his work in God. He would rather die than continue in his old ways. He didn't want his legacy to be evil. He looked at the ceiling while a tear ran down his cheek. He wiped his face with the back of his hand before he sat up.

He almost panicked as the nurse with the red eyes came in the room and closed the door. She smiled wickedly at him. He had not seen her before but he knew she was not going to help him the look on her face told him clearly she was there to silence him.

He had to play his cards right until someone who was not possessed came into help him.

"So you are awake? It's about time," she said with her voice as smooth as silk while she pulled a needle from her uniform pocket.

Lucas didn't see it right away. He was looking at her face and the flash of red came and went a few times.

"You don't know me but I know all about you and your past. You have friends in high places and they just want to make certain that you keep your end of the bargain you made," she pulled the needle up to her face as she tapped it, "this will just put you out for a while."

Lucas smiled before her looked her in the eyes; it was the eyes of the devil himself he figured. "I am not afraid of you; everything I have done has been noted and will be revealed. The shame I have put upon the Papacy and my family is my punishment, my life is God's hands," he said before the woman screamed in rage.

---Bobby sat down to think and the door opened again. The woman who assumed was the same as the one that came to see him before walked in. Her hair was blonde and her clothing was like a second skin he noted. She smiled at him.

"Mr. Singer it seems that your stay with us has ended. You are free to leave," she said.

"What?"

"Well we have your friends on the case and so we no longer need you to keep them in line, however you will be watched until the case is solved," she said before she turned to leave.

"So really I am still under house arrest but now you are going to watch me, I can't make calls? I can only look over my shoulder? Who are you to do that to me?"

The girl turned around and this time she wasn't smiling. Her eyes were yellow but her voice sounded familiar.

"Now Bobby, you just can't take things at face value you have to cause problems. Typical hunter behavior……."

Bobby woke up in a cold sweat; he was lying on the road and turned over to see he was down the road from his house.

He didn't remember having left the little room.

Epilogue

The repercussions of Lucas revealing all through an online blog that no one else could tap into except Sam Winchester went to the highest levels of the Vatican. Lucas, the Pope's, decision to cut short his deal with the devil allowed the demons who were wrecking havoc on nuns and monks all over the world to cease. As soon as the nurse strangled the life out of him Lucifer escaped the body leaving the woman on the carpet of the room. The doctor had no idea what had happened but as was the custom in strange deaths in Vatican City, it was quickly covered up with a tale of weak hearts.

As with human nature, most others in high authority, who had the same type of deals, simply went on their way certain they would not be as stupid as to give all they had received up in a fit of conscience.

The nuns at the convent went back to their usual routine despite ten of them leaving immediately after the incidents. Sister Mary Catherine felt obligated to stay since she had lived through the tragedy. Father Murray also stayed who also remained, upgraded the new security system but also made certain to interview each nun or novice to make certain they believed. It was a step unheard of by the church. A simple step really that should have been taken from the start. He understood that believers could not be possessed, it was the simple gospel of the God they served.

Sam and Dean allowed Isabelle to do research for them on two other cases that she reported to her small newspaper. Dean had fancied her from the start but she held him at arm's length because of his life style. The most that happened with them was a few times they cuddled and kissed on the motel sofa before she went back to her own room. Dean was frustrated but understanding at least he tried to be.

Dean's deal lay heavily on his mind in the days they spent with Isabelle. He could honestly say that he had fun being around her. If he had a shot to live through the deal he would have been insistent on seeing her again down the road. Sam felt sorry for Dean on one hand but on the other he was unsure about his own place in the world. The demon knowing him had not been too unexpected considering their lives but the way he had said his name was not something he would soon forget. Sam was afraid of the msytery that lie beneath the demon's words.

Bobby was able to report story and the background to them the following day after he returned home. He insisted the way things had played out they needed to be more careful. He was glad to hear they were both fine and they made plans to meet up again soon, though the unspoken deal was that they would see each other on a need to only basis.


End file.
